


His Story.

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Crazy Gabriel (Supernatural), Drabble, Other, Sad Ending, Story within a Story, my new headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: The story of what happened after The Apocalypse, told through Gabriel's eyes.





	His Story.

It wasn’t often that Gabriel thought about his lack of relationships and considered the lingering implications of what could and never would be. It was just that, when sitting in depths of Hell in the Cage with Lucifer and Michael feigning madness, Gabriel wondered why he ever dove in.

They weren’t friends.

Yet, he had known from the start that if Sam took the swan dive on his own, the human would never stand a chance. Lucifer and Michael would _destroy _the human.

And that was being generous.

So, when it came down to it, instead of leaving Sam as their sole punching bag, Gabriel had dived in. Hitched a ride on the back of Mikey’s wings and fallen into The Cage with his big brothers.

With Sam.

And yeah, they’d been _livid. _That was sort of the point. Locking Lucifer in The Cage had been Gabriel’s plan after all. His brothers knew damn well that the Hunters only knew _because _of him.

So, the time Sam spent tortured? It was probably cut in half. Which showed in the way his soul glowed, in the rare times that he caught a glimpse amidst the fire and ice of the Warrior of Heaven and the Devil of Hell.

Sooner or later, Dean would save his brother. It was inevitable. That was _why_ he took the risk in the first place. Because Dean Winchester would _never_ leave his brother in The Cage and eventually, he would claw his way in.

Then Gabriel would be the singular target of the fury of his brothers.

Sam would never know any of it.

It was two (Earth) years following Sam’s escape that Gabriel began to fake a retreat. When his brothers weren’t torturing each other, when they came after him, he stopped reacting. He… floated. For a while. Then Lucifer grew bored and Michael became the sole victim.

Sometimes, Gabriel wondered if he really had lost it. There were times when a dream of an impossible and absolutely mindboggling life became reality and when the tortured existence he brought upon himself became nothing more than a waking nightmare.

Maybe he had been in deeper than he would have ever admitted to anyone. Not that it mattered anymore.

Eventually, he woke up though and he was forced to face the bitter reality that he was in prison with Lucifer and Michael. It wasn’t until Sam Winchester inevitably lead the world to its doom that Gabriel found his escape through Michael’s vessel.

It was a split-second decision that -had Michael been in his right mind- might have bit him in the ass. But Michael was truly mad and Gabriel was… mostly sane.

Probably.

One on Earth, he discarded the shell of what had once been Adam Milligan and rebuilt his Loki guise like he had a thousand times before. Looking over his shoulder every moment along the way. Unable to help his fear and panic. Like his brother would find him, obliterate him for daring escape without him.

Loki was his escape plan and all was well. He was able to go through the motions. Convince his devious companion that he was sane enough to handle the hustle and bustle of Monte Carlo. It was as good as he could pretend it would be and he managed to stay out of his head and that strange life. At least, until Loki’s kids screwed him.

Flipped him the big metaphorical bird in the worst way possible. Any sort of sanctity and security that he had reclaimed in his escape was lost in the maddening realization that he was yet again imprisoned and he had no way of getting out of it all.

He was… _damaged. _Broken beyond repair.

In the end, his fake reality became his reality again and it was all good until he was brought before the very brothers that had altered his life.

In his head, he was safe. Out there, in the real world?

All that was left was pain.

This was the story that Castiel was left to read, painted and printed into the wall of a bedroom in the Bunker. But it wasn’t the story he shared.

That was a story that Sam would somehow blame himself for. Instead, he altered the tale just enough to work. A safety net for the scarred Archangel.

Protection for the younger of the brothers.

It was a miracle when Gabriel ever became coherent again and Castiel was dumbfounded, knowing all that he knew. Gabriel never had to ask him to say nothing on his true tale. It was never a question.

When the Winchesters came back short both Archangels, Castiel was unable to miss the grief in Sam’s eyes. Even with the small victory over Lucifer, Gabriel was gone.

In the end, they had failed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a case of something that popped in my head and I went through with writing it. Probably not my favorite little piece of writing but it is what it is.


End file.
